


Rules and Regulations

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Aurors100 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Community: aurors100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally written for aurors100's “The Minster of Magic” challenge in 2005.





	Rules and Regulations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for aurors100's “The Minster of Magic” challenge in 2005.

"He's gone mad," Kingsley murmured into Tonks' green hair. “Barking.”

"Shush, the Minister will hear you."

"I don't care," he growled. She squirmed in her seat, vainly trying to concentrate on the speech.

"Well, I do," she hissed. "I'm still on probation, remember?"

"There will be no fraternising between staff..." the Minister continued to drone on.

"You'll be fine. There's no way they’ll let a Metamorphmagus out of their sight."

Finally the Minister was finished and the Aurors started to head back to their office.

"So," Kingsley asked, slipping his hand into Tonks', "fancy some fraternisation?" Tonks' hair blushed pink.


End file.
